The Third Elder
by cubanagurl
Summary: Selene just couldn't understand why Michael would betray her...or why the Lycans ask for help...even who the third elder is and why he needed to be awakened...Will Selene find the truth...or even her real idenity? Crossover:VH and Underworld
1. Chapter 1

The Third Elder: Chapter 1 The Death Dealer with a Heart

_'__'Selene, I am sorry but its just better this way''. ''What? Creating more hybrids so that you can rid of us 'singled-others'? How could you Michael? I actually trusted you. Your greed has turned you into a monster...You almost destroyed the whole damn city!''. '' I was already a monster! I have mingled to a double creature with no soul! And do I give a damn? NO! I like it,Selene, I really do!''. ''YOU WERE NEVER A MONSTER! You are one of the most kindest man I ever met...Well maybe I don't even care about YOU ANYMORE!''. The vampires eyes glowed ferociously red, grasping the hybrid by the neck. ''Hahaha...You dare to kill me,Selene! Whos the monster NOW!''. The vampire stared into the black eyes of the new demon. The demon she thought was an angel. Blood slowly trickled down her cheek. Her anger grew painfully inside. She let go with a snarl and disappeared with a cry that echoed the ally... ''Selene...I'll find you...You are the key to the final elder...''. The hybrid stood with a slight grin and leaped out of sight..._

* * *

Rain violently pounded upon the concrete floor. The winds were restless like the people in this city. The hunters,namely the Death Dealers scanned the place. Making sure no spies resignated here. There only a few dealers left. The Council is not pleased. And they are not pleased especially with one particular person. _Anna... _''Selene?''. Two pierced blue eyes stared directly to the speaker. ''What is it?'',the owner of the eyes questioned. The speaker sighed. ''Oh nothing just getting your attention...again''. ''I am sorry. I just have been distracted lately...''. ''I've noticed''. The two vampires stayed quiet. The thunder was only heard marking their silence. ''Well, I was just going to tell you that we are going to retire for the night...''. ''No.''. ''No what?''. ''We shall not retire. I suspect that something is going on with Michael. And I am going to find out.''. ''No Selene it is to dangerous. Especially, that you are more in danger than ever. The Council wants to find you..and perhaps rid of you for your coy actions.''. The female vampire stared angrily into her partners eyes. ''My coy actions? What the Council doesn't understand is the ridicule Viktor and Marcus has been brought out to us. I am only trying to protect this last coven if it is the last thing that I'll do! You are going to help me out, James. You are going to find as much information you can! Just let me do this James. I am not a newly vampire, I know how everything works...Please...''. Her partner sighed. He cannot afford losing her. Besides,partners stick together in covens. To track down anything that goes against them. ''Fine. But if you need help, don't except a fast appearance...''. She nodded. The shadows tagged behind her in her disappearance...

This vampire...this strong Death Dealer was known as Selene. Her actions not dismissed from everyone's hearings. She has ridded of two elders. Rulers of her ''people''. One thing that has caught her mind...There was one elder left standing...and it wasn't ''his'' turn to reign. Eavesdropping helped a bit,yet little she heard. For some odd reason the newly hybrids ''need'' to raise the third elder. Was it for murder, betrayal...Who knows anymore? She cannot even trust a soul. She then thought of Marcus. The story of his had one missing single piece. If Marcus was bitten by a bat,then how would that effect him enough to become such a creature as a vampire? Now that was a question not even one would answer...perhaps not fully. For some odd reason, Selene felt a fate rising upon her...a destiny that has haunted her for what seemed like years...but no...it felt much longer than that...centuries was the brighter way to put it... The fate,she felt, was to figure out who ths elder is... Yet, in her heart...She knew.

_Anna Valerious...Princess of the Gypsies...my what it is a pleasure to seee you my dear... _Selene felt uneasy for a moment... A sudden pain encountered her eyes. Those damned flashbacks...But it couldn't be... That name rang in her head. Who is this person? There was just something else that she felt was haunting her... Someone familiar... Selene shrugged her pettiness off. Perhaps, somebody's blood she tasted. But no...it couldn't be just that...wouldn't it? _You will be mine... _That voice again... That familar pleasureable sensation,that nervous gulp stuck in her throat. That feeling that made her skin crawl... ''Maybe I should retire for tonight...Nothings going on...besides...I really do need rest...'',Selene mumbled to herself. She treaded back,not realising the footprints she left behind. A snarl was heard clearly from afar...

**Heyy everybody thanx for reading this story...I know that its kinda awkward...but this is my idea of a crossover... We all could pretty much guess on who the voice in Selene's head is...just in case you haven't noticed...If you haven't seen Van Helsing, then you may not guess on who it is and I'll expain further along the story. Once you realize what's going on, then you'll get to know the characters later on... By the way, Selene did find a new partner,since hers died in the beginning of the first film of Underworld. At this point, the Council is majorly pissed off at her...So you get the picture...Guess who's coming back? No really guess. It's not like I am really going to tell you anyway! It's going to spoil the surprise! MORE HYBRIDS! Michael is getting evil in this story...What he wants is...a cookie...Naw, just playing with you! World domination...sadly. Wouldn't that be cool though? XD**

**Michael: But I do really want a cookie!**

**Me: No you don't **

**Michael: YESSSSSS I REALLY DO! I am starving you haven't fed me for days! You left me locked in your closet so that you could keep me in hostage to help you with your story!**

**Me: For yelling at me, you are losing your chances of getting a cookie...**

**Michael: (sniffles...starts whimpering)**

**Me: (sighes.) Oh don't you start that whimpering...and... the...**

**Michael: (blubbering, bursts out in tears)**

**Me: (grunts) Ok...fine you can have your cookie...**

**Michael: (stops, grins slightly) Really? (says in disbelief in his voice)**

**Me: Yes...you...can..here ya go...**

**Michael: YAY! COOOOOOOOOOKIIIIIEEESSSSS! Who's the cookie monster? I AM I AM!**

**Me: (wide-eyed) OHHHHHKAYYYYYY (Watches Michael gobble the LAST cookie) **

**Does NOT own Underworld or Van Helsing... or any of that stuff...except James...my OC (Selene's partner)**

**REVIEW AND I SHALL UPDATE...If not, NO COOKIES FOR YOU! **

**Michael: Yup you tell them,girl! (cleans up the crumbs)**

**Me: (stares at him in annoyance) Go to your room...**

**Michael: But thats your clos-**

**Me: Just shut up and go to your room! Geez!**

**Luv yas! -cubanagurl33**


	2. The Return of

__

__

The Third Elder- Chapter 2: The Return of…

Selene's footsteps helped one creature find its way...Maybe not one,but plenty traced her steps. Their snarls were low and can be heard from afar. Selene pretty much heard those growls...She slowly reached her pocket to get her gun. ''Damn lycans...'',Selene muttered under her breath. A wet dog sense also gave that away. She turned around quickly to find the lycans where she wanted them. Gunfire echoed the clearing. The lycans just scampered to the shadows. This action was not like them. Selene froze. Perhaps, a secret attack. Nope not at all. She dropped the gun,hoping that the lycans would get out of the shadows. Suprisingly, they did. Selene stared at them in confusement. They slowly morphed to their former selves. ''Why surrender?'',Selene questioned. The lycans looked at her in a need of help. She looked back in suspicion. ''We are not surrending. We need your help.'',one lycan replied. Selene eyes flashed a sky blue. ''Why would you need my help? You all despise my kind...Who put you up to this?''. ''Our pack leader,certainly. And, we kinda need your help because of the hybrid...''. ''Michael?''. ''Yes''. Selene was in shock. The lycans needed her help. ''Come this way. I have troops back here that might help you all,including me. Of course they wouldn't help you in their liking,but we have no choice.'',Selene invited the pack. They all nodded,following Selene to the camp...

''WHAT? Why in the world did you agree to this?'', James yelled at Selene. ''We have no choice, James. The hybrids have been spreading numerously, and have been a huge problem. They have been trying to kill us single-breeders. I actually think the Council has to do with this too.'', Selene replied with twice the yell. James stood quiet in thought. ''Please James,they might even help us too'', Selene added observantly. James nodded unsure. ''Alright...just have them at least take a bath...they smell ghastly...'',James stated. Selene grinned a bit and exited the tent. ''Listen up. All of you take showers...We are moving on to another camp...'',Selene announced to the pack. One interrupted. ''Well,actually we were hoping to take you ''guys to our pack leader''. ''And why is that?''. ''He needs to speak with you.''. Selene sighed. ''Fine. But it better be important.'' ''We are sure it is.''. After,this conversation all immediately got ready,and started to go to meet up with the pack leader...

_____

* * *

_

''We are here.'',a lycan stated. Selene woke up at the right moment in the car,seeing an abandoned building. ''What is this place?'',Selene thought suspiciously. The car door slammed getting her attention,as she slowly opened hers. ''Follow us'',a lycan spoke. Selene nodded,and started walking. ''Your troop must stay behind. We only need you.'',at tall one spoke. Selene looked back at her group. They hesitated,but stayed back as told. Guns still held carefully in their grasp. Selene kept walking behind staring at the strange building. The curtains were tattered,and windows shattered. The buliding also seemed decayed,with vines intertwining at the bricks. The door was opened wide,a weird scent giving attention to Selene's keen scense of smell. They walked to a danky room closing the door as some left,leaving Selene alone. She stayed quiet listening for any suspicious sounds.

''I welcome you, Selene. To my abode.'', a voice echoed clearly behind Selene. She turned quickly in panic hearing that odd welcoming. (Especially from a lycan.). Her eyes grew wide in surprise. The vampiric glance striking the lycan before her. ''Lucian?'', Selene questioned. He smiled in terror. His apalling eyes striking back at her. ''Why yes,and it is the legendary Selene. She who has recieved the gift of Alexander Corvinus,and has befriended an enemy...'',Lucian answered with a flip of his auburn long hair. ''He wasn't the enemy before...'',Selene shot back to Lucian. ''Well, he is now...How odd is it that you befriend soo much enemies,Selene? Strangely, you seem to trust me...''. ''I never said I befriended you,Lucian...''. ''I know but I know you will...''. Selene looked at him coldly. ''I certainly have questions to ask you...plenty in fact...'',Selene broke the silence. ''And the same pertains to me...You first.'',Lucian answered. ''Alright. How did you come back?'',Selene asked. Lucian paced the room,knowing that this would take awhile. ''I made a pact...'',Lucian started...yet Selene interrupts. ''With the Devil I am guessing?''. ''Good guess. Did anyone ever tell you that you are a good guesser?'',Lucian asked jokingly.

'' At times...Finish your answer'', Selene snapped abruptly. ''What answer would that be?'', Lucian mused. Selene looked at him in annoyance. ''Don't play coy with me,Lucian. The question I just asked you.'',Selene raised her voice. ''Oh that...well that's all I did...I felt a need to return. Now, my turn. Do you know all of your past?''. Selene stared blankly for a moment. Lucian looked expectantly at Selene. ''All I know is that I have a family that has been murdered by Viktor...that's all I know...''. ''Are you sure?''. Selened nodded. ''How old do you remember having your family?'',Lucian asked. ''Well,with my family, I was a teen. But I am not quite sure about when I was a young girl. I always thought that when I was young I was with this family...yet oddly another thought says that I was another family...''. ''Like if you are adopted or something?''. ''Yes...like that...but it is insane...because my father had that medallion...and it was hid...and...well..''. ''It must not be insane. Perhaps, you had another family. Another flashback is showing you that you had another family...or idenity...''. ''Perhaps...well it is my turn...Why do you exactly need our help?''. Lucian grinned. ''That is an excellent question. I was waiting for you to ask that... Well, you know how the hybrids are anhilating the single breeds... We need to figure out why they need to...'',Lucian began,again Selene interrupts.

'' Awaken the remaining elder...''. Lucian nodded. ''Yes that...and why they need you...''. ''Wait,what? They need me...how do you know that?'',Selene asked. ''Some of our lycans have been eavesdropping lets say...'',Lucian stated. His face was in thought. ''That's strange.. I believe they want me to awaken the elder...but I am not quite sure why...couldn't anybody else to that?''. ''That's what we are all led to believe.''. ''I don't think the elder would associate with them..''. ''I believe not...,and that's what we need to find out...with your help..''. Selene agred. ''Anyways,why did you ask that question about my past?'',Selene asked. Lucian sighed. ''Making sure if there was any keys in your past to this problem...''. Selene thought about it.

_Is there any keys? _Selene and Lucian exited telling the lycans and her troops their order...

_This is not all I could do with your skin..._

* * *

**Heyyy hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lucian is back! Yay! Nope he isn't gonna be bad...but someone else is going to betray somebody... lolz More epic clues to Selene's past...Was she adopted? Who is she? (dramatic music) I love dramatic sequences lolz! Clues to the third elder also...why could Selene only awaken himm...hmmmmm...And yes Michael is still in my closet,begging for more cookies...but I keep a hidden stash...dundundun! YUMMY COOKIES! Please Review! I shall go on! It's getting better...trust me...**

**I DO NOT own Van Helsing or Underworld! Only James...and Burt...**

**Burt: Why did you name me after Sesame's Street?**

**Me: Because your grouchy,stupid and you have no friends...**

**Burt: Why doesn't anybody like me? Why can't you all just leave me alone...**

**Me: Umm...Burt**

**Burt: I did everything to be nice to you bastards! (breaks up in tears) I need my blankie,please my blankie**

**Me: Burt I am sorry,ok now stop crying...(fake symapathy)**

**Burt: (blows nose) Blankie hold me tight!**

**Michael: Hey I am not your blankie! (being crushed by Burt...gasping for air)**

**Burt: BLANKIE HOLD ME TIGHT NOW! (sighes,starts again) Even my blankie doesn't like me.**

**Me: Burt,that is not ur blankie...o.0**

**Michael:(face turns blue and purple)**

**Burt: (gasps) Blankie didn't hear what misses meanie just said! Cover your ears...wait blankies don't have ears...**

**Michael: (needs inhaler) You...dope...get ...off...of...me...or...your...fired...from...story...**

**Burt: (Lets go ,ashamed)Sorry boss...):**

**Me: Have a heart, Mike (once again fake sympathy...works all the time...hugs Burt)**

**Michael: (Rolls his eyes) Fine, you're my best friend...**

**Burt: (Jumps up and down) YAY! BUDDDYYYYYSSSS AGAIIINNNN!**

**Michael:(wishes he wore his 'i'm with stupid shirt)**

**Selene: Idiots...(under her breath)**

**Me: I know,huh? (tries to do the best imitation of George Lopez)**

**Selene: When is Dra...**

**Me: SHHHHHH! Not in front of everyboody!**

**Selene: o.0 woops...wanna get Starbucks?**

**Me: I thought you would never asks (both runs as fast as they could to Selene's new black Mustang...good taste,huh?)**


	3. The third elderrevealed

Chapter 3: The Third Elder…revealed

**__****Sorrrryyyyyy I haven't updated in a while...I had the serious case of WRITERS BLOCK *dramatic music* Just to refresh your memory...this is about Selene trying to find out the hybrids' plan...and why they need Selene to awaken the mysterious remaining elder...Lucian and the pack are willing to help Selene and her partner James find this problem out and solve it...oh and btw Burt is my OC who is the evil assistant of Michael's ...I am sure that one paragraph was there...but it seemed to have erased while I was editing my previous chapter...ahh welll now ya know! WARNING: I do not own any VH or Underworld characters only my OCs Burt and James...**

Selene and James stared at the lycans curiously as they loaded their guns. Lucian looked up to see the two vampires in a devious glare. Lucian knew that they didn't trust him. Besides, just a year ago their ''war'' was still taking place. Selene trailed her eyes to her gun. The thought of killing all these lycans tortured her. Not in a bad way,certainly, but a joyous desire that she would like to fufill. Her icy eyes pierced away from the lycan. Her mind was going crazy with questions. Questions that did certainly needed an answer. Why would these lycans need her guidance? What is so different about her? She was just plain Selene,the Death Dealer. The name,for some odd reason didn't give her a sense of familiarity. Who she is was the new odd question that boomed in her mind. She thought she had a family. They didn't seem like family at all...as if she belonged to another...

''Selene, You're daydreaming again..''

Selene eyes gazed quickly to James. He was leaving the camp with the others. He gave her the signal of leaving. She nodded, getting herself back together. She held her gun tight, walking behind a mixed group of vampires and lycans...

* * *

''Master,Michael?'', a small voice quivered.

Michael gave his full attention to his short assistant,Burt. He smirked seeing the nervous assistant with his hands on his back. Micheal bored his eyes into the assistant waiting for a statement.

'' We found their location. I think it is time for the secret attack. The lycans are with them...what do you suppose we do,sir?'',Burt stated. He was relieved that he wasn't on Michael's bad side. He knows what happens to people that are on his bad side...

'' Have half of the men carry bullets that rid of the bloodsuckers. The other half,silver or nitrate. How many of them are there?''

'' Umm...at least twelve of vampires...including Selene...and perhaps...an estimation of thirty- two lycans...''

'' Perfect,we have more men. We'll just scramble the amount of men with the silver or with our new experiment for our beloved bloodsuckers. They are pretty close to the mansion,and so are we...enough time for our...lets say awakening... ''

'' We have time for that,tonight?''

''Yes, the sooner the better... have any info about the third elder,Burt?''

''No sir. There are no signs of his being... We aren't so sure whether he was made from Marcus,Viktor,even his name...''

''Alright,perhaps Selene might know something...She is the only one with such a knowledge...Oh and please tell the men to attack her at first but don't rid of her, we all know that we need her... Now get ready...We have no time to waste..''

With that, Burt nodded,as he proceeded on telling orders to the group... Their secret attack was planned and ready.. Michael hopped in a Mercedes,and headed to the vampire's old hideout. He smiled seeing his troops on to work...

* * *

The group stopped again. They were exhausted from the long walk. Selene stared into space. Her mind was calm for now. The voices were something she was really concerned about. The voice was so familar to her. As if she knew it,endured it,and somewhat desired it.

The world became an utter blank around her. Her eyes seemed to focus on the moon's spotlight. She felt like dancing underneath it,feeling a nice breeze tickling her pale cheeks. The air smelled of evergreens. The night was luminscent just how she liked it. She wasn't Selene anymore,but someone else new. Her perfect teeth glistened in the darkness. Her fingertips touched the white offerings coming from the sky. A new smell gave her nostrils attention. A smell of the nice iron crimson she loved tingling in her mouth. Instead, of feeling that,she felt a pair of cold lips capture hers,like a bird trying to escape from the predator's grasp. Pulling away wasn't her interest at the time. She leaned into this foreign feeling, welcoming a wet substance. Her eyes had shut out on the world. She wanted to sink in this esscence, and never let go. Who's pair of lips were these? Why was she not letting go...?

''SELENE!''

Selene opened her eyes. Back to reality it seems. Who was shouting though? Her vision cleared to see her men being attacked. _Oh crap. _The hybrids attacked the whole group. Blood was not hesitiating to be spilt at this very hour. Selene got into action,as she pulled out her gun. The gunshot caught the opponents' attentions. They stood face to face to the legendary Death Dealer,herself. Her look of hatred would have ripped each of their loins bit by bit,yet someone had beaten her to it. The corpse stood before her. She rolled her eyes,angry at the fact that this wasn't _her_ kill. She shot a glare at Lucian,as he gave her a bloody smile.

''Sorry,madame. Would you have liked that to be your kill?''. Sarcasm dreaded on every word of the lycan's unsanitary lips.

Lucian laughed,but then frowned when Selene held her gun to his face. Her eyes gave away the fact that he would probably had to move out of the way. He shut his eyes hearing the gunshot. Lucian felt himself, realising a new corpse behind him. He looked back at Selene's small smile. Lucian had a nervous chuckle as Selene left in a flurry. She didn't care the slightest mind on the blood squirting on her snowy skin. The feeling of blood just had made her stronger. The hope to rid of these intruders. The world became dark again. The sound of triumphant echoed her hollow ear... A trail of footsteps treaded on the wet road. The hybrids walked,followed by the dragging of Selene's unconcious body...

* * *

_Selene smelled that same evergreen scent again. Except this time,it didn't feel real at all. She cleared her path to uncover a beastly creature. Her soft gasp startled the beast. It was dark. Dark like the shadows. She cannot see it like she can see other objects clearly. A soft growl vibrated. Her emotions are mixed and curiousity flourished upon the strong vampire. ''Who are you?'',she asks,in a hushed tone. The beast looked with eyes of the deepest serene blue. Not like hers,though. She may have been used to this...but this..this was an entirely different blue. She looked deeper,as if her answer was right there in front of her. She recognized him. Did it recognize her? When she proceeded closer, the answer just flickered out_...

A cold wave of pain overcame her still body. Her eyes shot open,faster than a traveling bullet.A man with a bucket with cold water stood there with a smile. Selene looked up and saw someone else. Michael sat there peering through a car window. Wait, Michael?

''Where am I,Michael?'', Selene questioned. She sat up in the car seat. She nursed her bruised head. What in the world was she doing in here with Michael?

''We are on our way to the mansion. There is a favor we must ask of you'',Michael answered staring at the city lights.

''What favor? In the mansion?''

''You ask alot of questions... But you do have a right to know... So maybe perhaps you would be the key on awakening your elder...''

'' The elder? How am I the key to the elder?''

''You are strong. You have recieved the gift of Alexander Corvinus. We have tried other vampires,yet they didn't seem to work. We decided to try blood might be strong enough to awaken the elder.''

''Why do you need to awaken the elder in the first place? Wouldn't you want to rid of us single-breeders?''

'' You have just answered your question. Pull over, we are here,driver.''

The conversation ended as the car pulled over to the front gates. As Selene remembered,the gates were in perfect condition. Now, it seemed as if it was destroyed by a whirlwind or hurricane. Michael grabbed Selene in a rough matter. Her grunts of pain made the other hybrids laugh. James had stood there in the crowd.

''James?'',Selene whispered in fury at James wicked smile.

James was working with the hybrids. But why? Probably to find Selene quicker than she had ever imagined. The echoes of laughter boomed endlessly in her mind. She wanted to scream,and make this all go away. The feeling of defeat angered her. And Michael knew that. He knew that this warrior played no games. Not ever. He pulled her,leading her to the room. The room where the elders hibernated. That decreased to one elder hibernating. Selene realized that she has never seen the third elder with her own eyes. Maybe this could be the chance to meet him. Selene understood that's what they wanted. Perhaps,there would be a way to avoid this ,though. Another part of her told her that she shall wait and see of what's going on next. All stood in front of the third relic. The last elder remained. Resting and waiting for his reign.

'' Gentlemen,this is the moment we all have been waiting for. It is time to see with our very eyes,our strongest enemy. According to legend,the third elder was the strongest of all. His powers are immense. Not anything you can imagine. No vampire has dared to awaken him. Why,for his troublemaking. They think of him as a darker lord. The end of the modern vampire. What happens if we rid of each society? We will all find out. The one with the gift,brave and bold must give some of her blood to her elder. If this doesn't work,then what will?'',Michael announced. His grip on Selene got stronger. Her anger rose immediately. The men lifted the circle. The bed of the elder was opened before them. A mangled corpse stood in the casket.

Selene heard the voices again. Each step her and Michael took closer to the elder, was the more louder the voices became. It was louder than ever. Her mind was uneasy,even her body felt as if it were to collapse. Michael's grip came loose. Selene couldn't control herself. The crowd was in confusement,seeing Selene come closer to the body. Her breaths were heavy. Andrenaline seeped through every ounce of her veins. Her head throbbed uncontrollably. Her focus was on the body of the mind to the elder. Her very own soul to the didn't know the sightest reason why. Memories flashed through her. Pieces were thrown in here and there. The little girl who knew of the medallion of William wasn't her. It was her sister...at least that's what she called the name wasn't Selene. It didn't get too far in that topic. She had lost her memories,and seeked for help,finding a family living in barn. A man risked hr life..with the name of Gabriel? He sent her back to Earth...why? Where was she?Everything was back into the very room she was in. Only one last voice calling to her. Saying one name that had sent chills down her spine.

''Count Vladislaus Dragulia''. Selene's small words escaped her shivered lips. The world was back in its pieces. The group looked in curiousity. She repeated the name again. She was getting that name in her mind. She had heard that name before. She had remembered seeing the book where she found about Lucian's story. At the end of the book had showed the history of the Valerious's. And a name the family had hated. The legend of Vladislaus...it had to be true...

''Yes...you know the legend?'',James asked.

Selene nodded. ''He must have been the first vampire. For Marcus was bitten by a bat. Bats do not create a curse such as Count must have been the first ever vampire. And if we don't know of the third elder,then this must be the corpse of the great Count himself!It is the only solution. He was a Prince,after all''.

The others stood astounded of Selene's conclusion. She may be right. And indeed the last elder might be the notorious vampire. Michael smiled at this. He knew she had a grand knowledge. She was an awful load of help...

''Thanks for your solution,Selene. Perhaps,we may find out more if you help us out a bit here,eh?'',Michael stated pulling a knife out. Selene growled as they blade scraped against her pale wrist. The hybrids smiled. Their weapons were ready,and so were they. They watched carefully,as Selene's blood trickled down to the mouth of the mangled corpse. Selene focused on the corpse's appearence,waitng for the awakening to take place. Her eyes widened,as the bones met back with their joints. The corpse came alive before the creatures. Tonight was certainly the night for the elder's reserection. The eyelids opened to a deep serene blue. _Those eyes..._ The body got up slowly facing away from Michael and Selene. It focused on the other shaking hybrids. The creature smiled. It's fangs shown in the whitest fashion. Muscles bulged up on the beast. The beast walked towards the hybrids. And the attack already begun.

Gunshots flared the area. Not one single bullet hit the elder. Michael stood amazed at the awakened creature. His instincts to attack increased. Selene stared in wonder. This was the vampire's first glimpse on the great elder himself. One made her flinch and prepared to strike when a voice calmed her. ''Shhhh...its just me...''. ''Lucian?''. Lucian nodded. He stood with all his men. ''What are you guys doing here? Where were you?''. ''Here. trapped. We came to help you out. What do we do with him?''. Selene didn't answer and none made a sound. They looked up to see a stranger looking straight at them.

He wiped the blood of his lips. A raven black strand hung down his pale face. Selene stared in shock seeing a handsome vampire in front of her. The lycans looked in disgust. An elder was in their mist. God,how they hated vampire elders. The vampire was about to kill,when his eyes trailed to Selene. A breath escaped her plump lips. The breathtaking man stared right at her. He saw her awe. A questioning look appeared on his face. It seemed as if they were in another atmosphere. One voice added more to this beautiful atmosphere.

''Anna?'', a lush Transylvanian accent sent Selene into a feeling of familiarity back into her troubled mind...

* * *

**_AN: Heyy its muah again. I hoped you liked this chapter...MOST DEFINATELY YOU HAVE! sorry I am very demanding,arent I? The third elder has been revealed! It is (drumroll) DRACULA! YAY! (As you could probably tell since you have read it...) I am soo happy to add him to this crossover! don't ya love crossovers? I have just officially lost my sanity...*devious giggle* Well, you can tell that Selene might end up being Anna...or is she? hmm?_**

**Dracula: You have just probably revealed much of the story already**

** Me: Well, sorry mister grouchy!**

** Dracula: I am not grouchy! I am a little upset though...**

**Me: Why?**

** Dracula: Well, I didn't kiss anybody in this chapter *pouts, has hands on hips***

** Me: Hmm...do you ever think why I am here...why I am always there for you?...*smiles***

** Dracula: *evil chuckle* Because you are amazing...ohhhh GODDD ! Why do you torture me? Please just kiss me already!**

** Me: Alright...I was looking forward to that *yanks ponytail,and kisses him on the lips***

** CENSORED! NOT GOOD FOR FANFICTION! LOLZ!**

** Please review and you'll have some of my hidden stash of cookies.. **

** Michael: COOKIES? WHERE **

** Me: Oh geez can you just go back to the closet?**

** Michael: *pouts, walks away***


End file.
